


[podfic] Still Undone, Not Quite Young

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Minimal Hockey, No Migraines, Nonbinary Character, Other, Patty can have a little gender. as a treat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, four virgo placements vs a phat ass pisces sun, the horrifying omnipresence of Claude Giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I’m cashing in on a favor.” Nolan said. He was sitting on the couch, cross-legged, with one hand splayed wide over the top of his left thigh.“The fuck’s that smell?” Travis asked in lieu of a reply.“Nail polish. I need you to go to CVS for me.” Nolan told him plainly. Travis looked down and did see a bottle of black nail polish on his coffee table. Those dots connected themselves pretty quickly, at least, but…“Why are you painting your nails in my apartment, buddy?”00:46:32 :: Written byDroppedgloves.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Still Undone, Not Quite Young

**Author's Note:**

  
Cover artist: [Ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfstillundonenotquiteyoung):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15jJLVWmXe6fs8eu6G3or98FAuSmHQMh6):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Droppedgloves for giving me permission to record this work!  
And thank you so much to Ofjustimagine for the gorgeous cover art!

**Content notes:**  
Recreational drinking. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
